Black Pearl/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Black Pearl. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots File:CotBPMedallionandBlackPearl.jpg| File:Pearl fleeing.png|The ''Black Pearl fleeing from the ''Dauntless''. File:Pearl fleeingCropped.png| File:CotBPBlackPearlarrivestoPortRoyal.jpg|The Black Pearl arrives to Port Royal. File:CotBPBlackPearlattacksPortRoyal.jpg|The Black Pearl attacks File:Black Pearl 02.jpg| File:Curse.PNG|The Black Pearl fires File:CotBPBlackPearlfigurehead.jpg| File:Cursedcrew.PNG| File:Barbossa 1stappear.jpg|Captain Barbossa aboard the Pearl. File:BP crew raid.jpg|"Elizabeth Turner" aboard the Black Pearl. File:CotBPBlackPearlsailsinthemoonlight.jpg| File:CotBPBarbossatellingElizabethabouttheIsland.jpg|Barbossa with Elizabeth in the captain's cabin. File:CotBPOverviewofCursedCrewduringMoonlightSerenade.jpg|The cursed crew working aboard the Black Pearl. File:Falling.PNG| File:CotBPTheMoonlightshowsusforwhatweare.jpg| File:IsladeMuertaCotBP1.jpg|The Pearl at Isla de Muerta. File:IMG_0299.PNG| File:Black Pearl and HMS Interceptor.jpg|The Pearl pursues the ''Interceptor''. File:IMG_0334.PNG| File:Cursepearl.PNG| File:Barbossa pursuit CotBP.jpg|Barbossa pursuing the Interceptor aboard the Pearl. File:Interceptor chase.jpg| File:Cannon.PNG|Pintel and Ragetti at the cannon. File:Interceptor fight.jpg| File:The Intercepter versus the Pearl.png|The Pearl fighting the Interceptor. File:CotBPPreparingtoboardInterceptor.jpg| File:CotBPMotleycrewattackingPearl.jpg|The Pearl attacked by the motley crew. File:IMG_0345.PNG| Image:CotBPJackchasingJack.jpg| File:Black Pearl plank.jpg|Elizabeth Swann forced to walk the plank. Image:Black Pearl Ghost Ship.png| Image:EatCake1.jpg|Elizabeth rows to the Pearl Image:Pearl flees.png| Image:Pearl flees 2.png| File:Pearl P1 end.jpg|The Pearl at Port Royal Image:CotBPMotleycrewsavesJackaboardthePearl1.jpg| File:IMG_0503.PNG| Promotional images Image:BlackPearlSternConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlBowConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlDeckConcept.jpg| Image:JackSeesBPinPRConcept.jpg| Image:BPFigureheadConcept.jpg| Image:BlackPearlSharkArt.jpg|The Black Pearl followed by sharks art. Image:BlackPearlStormyArt.jpg|The Black Pearl in a storm art. Image:Ships graveyard.jpg|The Black Pearl arrives to Isla de Muerta. Image:Concept Art 3.jpg| Image:CotBPShipsArt.jpg|Concept art of the Dauntless, the Black Pearl and the Interceptor. Image:Pearl rowers.jpg|The Pearl during the attack on Port Royal. Image:BPatIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:Black Pearl vs HMS Interceptor 1.jpg| Image:Black Pearl poster.png| Image:BP big.jpg| On-set images File:Black Pearl set.jpg| File:Pirates of the caribbean the black pearl barge.png| File:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-the-curse-of-the-black-pearl-47.jpg| File:241443122 8fe9da36a6 b.jpg| File:Blackpearlbarge111.PNG| File:240461526 26d348014c b.jpg| File:240461522 d6b41a5fa7 b.jpg| File:240443239 dfc3bb76af b.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots File:DMCPearlriggingfirstappear1.jpg|The ''Black Pearl rigging. File:DMCPearlriggingfirstappear2.jpg| File:Gibbs 1stappearDMC.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs singing on the deck of the Black Pearl. File:DMCJackrowinginacoffintothePearl.jpg|Jack Sparrow rowing towards the Pearl. File:DMCIsthathowyoureallfeeling.jpg|Jack's crew confronting him aboard the Pearl. File:DMCBlackPearlsailsoffinstormynight.jpg|The Black Pearl sails into the stormy night. File:SteadyAsSheGoes1.jpg|Jack Sparrow in the captain's quarters File:SteadyAsSheGoes2.jpg| File:Captain's cabin.jpg| File:SteadyAsSheGoes7.jpg|The crew sleeping aboard the Pearl. File:SteadyAsSheGoes14.jpg| File:SteadyAsSheGoes15.jpg| File:SteadyAsSheGoes24.jpg| File:DMCBPCrewLiftyourskinup.jpg| File:Black Pearl Pelegostos Island DMC.jpg|The Black Pearl ran aground on Isla de Pelegostos. File:Bpearl pelegostos.PNG| File:Black Pearl 34.jpg| File:Cutlery29.jpg|The crew racing towards the Pearl. File:Perl.PNG| File:Jp pelegostos.PNG| File:Dgsfdjtk.PNG| File:Jack Sparrow -4.JPG|Jack bidding farewell to the Pelegostos. File:Iufdhfhgdte.PNG| File:Perla.PNG| File:WheresMyProfit1.jpg|Jack the Monkey on the Pearl's rigging. File:WheresMyProfit6.jpg| File:WheresMyProfit7.jpg| File:WheresMyProfit8.jpg| File:WheresMyProfit9.jpg| File:Black Pearl 2.png|The Black Pearl anchored off the coast of Cuba. File:Pearl will.PNG| File:DMCJonesYouvebeencaptainforyears.jpg|Jack facing Davy Jones aboard the Black Pearl. File:ThePearl.JPG| File:Pearl under Jack Sparrow.png|The Pearl sailing File:ManualLabor1.jpg|James Norrington swabbing the deck with the crew. File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 1.png|The Flying Dutchman appears. File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 2.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 5.png|Jack faces the Dutchman File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 11.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 12.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 18.png| File:Dmc.PNG| File:IMG 0125.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 19.png| File:The Black Pearl.png| File:BlackPealScreen.jpg| File:DMCJackpopup2.jpg|The Pearl's crew preparing to face the Kraken. File:Htgfyik.PNG| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 21.png| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 22.png| File:DMCWilltakescommandKrakenbattle.jpg|Will Turner taking command aboard the Pearl. File:DMCBPCrewstaresatGibbsforusingrumdecision.jpg| File:DMCBPcrewGibbsKrakenBattle2.jpg|The Kraken attacking the Pearl. File:DMCRumandpowderbarrels.jpg| File:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 23.png| File:DMCSurvivingBPcrewmembers.jpg|The surviving crewmembers of the Black Pearl. File:DMCJackalonewhilehandcuffed.jpg|Jack handcuffed aboard the Pearl. File:DMCSurvivingcrewmengettingintheBPlongboat.jpg|The crew abandoning ship, save for Jack. File:JackvsKraken.jpg|Jack facing the Kraken. File:Kraken destroys the pearl.png|The Kraken destroying the Pearl File:DMCBPcrewwatchesBPtakendown.jpg| Promotional images Image:Pearl DMC.jpg| Image:Black Pearl dmc.png| Image:GoreBelowDeckOnSet.jpg| Image:BPHelmOnSet.jpg| Image:RagettiBPPromo.jpg| Image:GibbsHelmPromo.jpg| Image:PintelRagettiBPPromo.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots File:AWEJackNomorepatiencetopretendotherwise.jpg|Jack Sparrow aboard the ''Black Pearl. File:AWEJackswingingdownfromthePearl.PNG| File:Black Pearl Locker Expanse.jpg|The Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker File:Black Pearl Locker Expanse2.PNG| File:AWEJackAtinyminaturelick.PNG| File:AWECrablookingatJackpullingthePearl.PNG| File:SandPearl.jpg|The Pearl being carried by crabs. File:The Pearl in the locker.png| File:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa arguing aboard the Pearl File:AWEBlackPearlsailinginDavyJonesLocker.jpg|The Black Pearl sailing in the Locker. File:Souls AWE.jpg|Ragetti aboard the Pearl File:Pearl Dead People.jpg| File:AWEBlackPearlinLockerbeforeUpisDown.PNG| File:AWEBlackPearlrockingduringUpisDown.PNG| File:Pearl up is down.png| File:AWEBlackPearlUpsideDown.jpg| File:P3Standoff.jpg|A pistol standoff aboard the Pearl Image:AWEBlackSand13.jpg|The Empress and the Black Pearl offshore of Black Sand Beach. File:Jack_versus_Feng.png|Jack, Barbossa and Sao Feng aboard the Pearl File:ShipsAWE.jpg|The Pearl captured the Empress and the Endeavour. File:AWEButforthatIneedtheBrethren.jpg| File:Skirmish_at_Kraken_Island.png| File:AWEEmpressescapesskirmish.PNG| File:Black Pearl 9.jpg| File:AWEPearlafterMercerjumpsship.PNG| File:Rescue Blacksand skirmish.jpg| File:AWEJackThatwaswithoutasingledropofrum.jpg|Jack Sparrow aboard the Pearl. File:AWEWefollowthePearl.PNG|The Pearl sailing away from the Endeavour. File:ShipwreckSideview.jpg|The Black Pearl outside of Shipwreck Island. File:Shipwreck2.jpg|The Pearl arriving to Shipwreck Cove. File:Shipwreck3.jpg| File:Crew arriving shipwreakcove.png|The crew aboard the Pearl File:AWEPearloutsideShipwreckCove.jpg| File:Pirate Armada.jpg|The Black Pearl with the Brethren's fleet. File:WorldEndsToday3.jpg| File:AWECrewwatchingCalypsoreleased.jpg|Barbossa and his crew releasing Calypso. File:Barbossa Kneeling AWE.PNG| File:Pirate Armada speech.jpg| File:Black Pearl Battle AWE.jpg| File:Maelstrom.png| File:AWEDutchmancannonfirepassesBarbossa.jpg| File:Black Pearl in Water.PNG|The Pearl in the maelstrom. File:AWECrewreadytheguns.jpg| File:AWEWillyellsfire1.jpg| File:AWEPearlpepperedDutchmancannonfire.jpg| File:Barbossa at the wheel.png| File:Pearlbattle.JPG| File:Crew swinging.png|The Pearl battling with the Flying Dutchman. File:Crew entering the Pearl.png| File:AWEWillandElizabethkissduringbattleWideView.jpg| File:Calypsosmaelstrom.jpg| File:AWEGibbsfirescannon.jpg| File:AWEBlackPearlsailsoutoftheMaelstrom.PNG| File:Pearl last battle.jpg| File:AWEBackviewofGroveslookingatPearl.PNG| File:AWEBlackPearlvsEITCArmada.PNG| File:AWENewDutchmansailingtowardsthePearl.PNG| File:BlackPearlAWE.jpg| File:Black Pearl and Flying Dutch Man approuch the ETC.png|The Pearl and the Dutchman against the Endeavour. File:AWEBlackPearlbeforedestroyingEndeavour.PNG| File:jesus 048.jpg| File:Mm.JPG| File:Ouch.jpg| File:IMG 1257.PNG| File:AWE PiratesVictory.jpg| File:IMG 1265.PNG| File:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves1.jpg| File:AWEBlackPearlsailingfromTortuga.jpg|The Pearl sailing File:Black Pearl Tortuga.PNG| File:AWEBlackPearlsailingfromTortuga2.PNG| File:AWEPearlscrewreportingtoBarbossa.jpg| Promotional images Image:Locker_art.jpg|The Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker concept art Image:WarAgainstPiracy.jpg|The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman battle concept art Image:Pirates3photos181jpg2.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa at the Pearl's helm. Image:Pirates3photos181jpg.jpg|Jack and Barbossa fighting over the Pearl's helm. Image:AWEBlackPearlMaelstromPromo.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:BPinbottlecabinet.jpg|The ''Black Pearl as a ship in a bottle. Image:OSTWhyistheBlackPearlinabottle.jpg|"Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?" Image:Feastyoureyes.jpg| Image:BottledBPProfile.jpg| Image:BPinabottlepromo.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs and Jack Sparrow have retrieved the Pearl. Image:BPbottleOST.png|Jack looking at the Black Pearl's bottle Image:Monkeyinabottlepromo.jpg|Jack the Monkey with the Black Pearl Image:Pearlinthebottle.jpg|Jack Sparrow with the Pearl in a bottle Promotional images Image:BPinBottleConceptArt.jpg|Illustration of the shrunken-but-still-sailing Black Pearl. Image:BPbottlepromo.jpg| Miscellaneous images File:Blackpearl 468x306.jpg|The first Black Pearl. File:Shot0006.png|The construction of the Black Pearl inside the Pinewood Studios. File:BlackPearlPlans.jpg|Plans for the second Black Pearl Image:Black-pearl.jpg|The Sunset as the Black Pearl. Image:BlackPearl_PiratesCaribbean_ship.jpg|The Black Pearl miniature model Image:Pirates_of_the_caribbian_collectors_black_pearl_ghost_ship_ad.jpg| Image:1017.jpg| Image:4184.jpg|The official LEGO set version of the Pearl Image:BP card.jpg|The Black Pearl on a poker playing card Image:PPDC 028.jpg|The Wicked Wench in the Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game Image:LEGO black pearl case.jpg| Image:LEGO-Black-Pearl.jpg| Image:Black-Pearl-in-game.jpg|The Black Pearl in the video game Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Category:Galleries